AU Pripper Drabbles
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Ah I just love these. O.O But they'll have my favorite setting. I still love the idea of the 'my brother's best friend loves me'. I don't know when I'll get out of AU and back to reality. Rated T just IN CASE.
1. Exercise

Private whimpered, falling on his stomach. "I...I.. can't do it anymore...Skippah.."

"Come on Pri.." Skipper looked at the paper that listed a certain pose that made the younger feel embarrassed when he stared at parts of his body. "We still got a dozen poses to do."

He turned Private so that he was facing away.

Private groaned, "B-But my stomach hurts.."

It was rare for Skipper to get a chance to be alone with the little guy. Earlier that day.

"Hey Skipper!"

Skipper was on his way to walking home from heck when he heard a familiar voice calling him. He spinned around to see Kowalski running up. "Oh hey Kowalski."

"I've been wondering why the heck you're always embarrassing my brother. Its really weird."

"Its obvious isn't it? He's adorable and so easy to tease."

Kowalski raised his brow. "Really? That's it?"

"And that a** of his could be used as a pillow probably."

Kowalski glared at him. "EW DUDE! That's my little brother you perv!"

* * *

Skipper watched as Kowalski walked into the kitchen. "Private!"

Skipper quickly runs in.

A half empty bag of chips was on the floor. He guessed Kowalski threw them away from Private.

"KOWALSKIII… That was my food!"

"YOU really need to do some kind of work out. All you do is eat and EAT."

"But I don't wanna exercise!"

"Well too bad for you."

Private pouted, stomping away, not actually noticing Skipper.

Kowalski sighed. "That kid can be so lazy sometimes."

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

"You...Did?"

"Why else would I bring this?"

He looked at the paper then face flippered. "Seriously Skipper?"

"DEAD serious."

* * *

"What? You too? But I don't want to do silly exercise things!"

"Do you want to be fat?"

"Excuse ,me?"

"If you don't exercise, you'll go all fat."

Private's face lit up in horror.

"Now if you're done pouting.." Skipper lifted the younger and put him on his flippers and feet.

"That's it?"

"No, you got to lift your hips in the air."

It took a while since Private fell over every time Skipper tickled his sides or pinched his cheek. It was tiring to do the pose like a thousand times. He huffed and panted. His limbs were killing him!


	2. Chapter 2

**For the First Time **

"But Kowalski you can't do this to me!" "Its just one hour or more, I'll be back; I promise!" Private mentally died when his brother walked outside to help Stars who was trying to figure out the science of gardening apparently. The young penguin walked over to the living room and picked up the remote. He hated it when Kowalski took him over to Skipper's place. The guy was annoyed by his appearance. A while later, the TV remote was sntached from Private's flipper and the screen flashed to black. He didn't raise his gaze to see who it was. He already knew. "What are you doing?" "Um… Watching TV?" He said quietly but loud enough for HIM to hear. "WHY?" "Because I'm waiting for Kowalski to come back…" Private kept his nervous gaze on the blue, leathery couch. "That's just cute." He thought he heard Skipper mutter. Private covered his face. "I-I'm not cute." He was surprised as he moved his fins. "Yes you are, you moron." Private hated it when he called him that. The penguin was glad he couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes shut as he felt his fins move. "Look at me please.." Private opened his eyes as a few tears escaped his baby blue orbs. Skipper wiped them away gently. "Don't cry Pri…" The little penguin stubbornly pushed his flipper away. "Why do you care? I am a MORON after all." "Sorry.. Its just stupid that you don't think you're adorable." Private held back a sob. "But the devil always picks the cute guys to pick on." After that, he turned away from him. For the first time, he only let out one thing to him. To the penguin that somehow makes the younger love him.

**Cuddle**

Private shivered in both fear and coldness. A horror movie was playing and Kowalski had already fell asleep. "Are you cold?" He looked over at the figure that was sitting on the couch. "N-n-n-no… I'm f-f-fine.." Then turned back to the movie. He whimpered in fear as another scream echoed in the movie. Private covered his face and shuddered. His eyes snapped open as he felt himself being carried. A pink, shy blush coated under his white feathers. When Skipper returned to his spot, he didn't let go of the small bird. "Uh-h… You can let me go now…" He murmured softly. "Except for the fact you're cold." He shifted Private so his head could lay on his shoulder. The younger sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't describe the exploding feeling in his stomach. He felt rushes of anxiety but yet felt relaxed at the same time.

**Dream**

Private sat up in his bed quickly. He held his flipper to his beak. What a strange dream. Kissing that pervy penguin that was his brother's best friend? STRANGE, ODD and just delightful in a way. He slapped his cheek lightly. NO, NO, NO. People aren't supposed to think about GUYS, who look over your body, kissing them to be amazing.


	3. Kiss

Skipper watched as Private worked on his homework. The younger would sometimes stare at his paper and his beak would open slightly. Skipper always had the urge to make sure his beak stayed shut.

Once his beak opened again Skipper spoke up, "You know, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure it stays closed."

Private shrugged then went back to his homework. A while later he paused, as his beak opened partly. Skipper quickly grabbed his face, and turned his face toward him. Also causing the younger to turn his body around. Private's beak was more wider than before. Skipper smirked and Private realized he was serious, he quickly tried to close his mouth, but Skipper was faster by crashing his beak onto his. The young penguin's flippers clutched the edges of his chair and squeezed his eyes shut with a sharp blush as he felt Skipper's flippers on his face and the older's beak against his.

"S-Skippah..!" Private squeaked as Skipper deepened the kiss.

Finally the other pulled away chuckling.

"I told you I would make you shut it." Skipper whispered in his ear.

Private flushed and covered his face. He laughed then moved his fins. Private shyly looked away.

Skipper only laughed again, putting his flipper under his chin to lift the young bird's head up. "What are you so embarrassed about Pri?"

Private pushed his flipper away. "You're so meaaan…"


End file.
